


Stay

by todorokii



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokii/pseuds/todorokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma comforts Nagisa after he kills Korosensei. </p>
<p>( AKA what should have happened. Don’t read if you haven’t finished the manga )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Tears strolled everyone’s faces as he faded away into nothing. After everyone calmed down, they walked home or went elsewhere. Except Nagisa, he was still sitting down on the floor, his tears still flowing.

 

“Heh, you finally killed him Nagisa,” Karma stated, walking up to him from behind.

 

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Nagisa sobbed softly.

 

“Here I thought it was going to be me, but you beat me to it huh!” Karma chuckled. Nagisa stayed silent, looking down at the ground.

 

“I’m glad it was you, and no one else,” Karma stated.

 

“I’m going to miss him,” Nagisa replied as bright, soft-looking eyes staring up at Karma.

 

“Me too. He was very interesting, and my time in Class E was no waste. I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world!” Karma agreed.

 

“Heh, yeah you’re right Karma,” Nagisa said. They stood there in silence, appreciating their presence.

 

“Hey Nagisa,” Karma spoke.

 

“Yes Karma?” Nagisa said.

 

“I don’t know if this will help, but Korosensei isn’t truly gone. All of our experiences and lessons with him? He’s still alive in our memories and hearts,” Karma stated. Nagisa was slightly surprised at his words, but he knew Karma was smarter than he seemed to be.

 

“Thanks Karma. You’re absolutely right, and I truly appreciate it,” Nagisa said with a genuine smile decorating his face. Karma smiled back, feeling good that he could make Nagisa feel better. He looked up at the starry night sky, stars shining resplendently and the crescent moon reminding him of Korosensei’s story. He looked at Nagisa, who was also staring at the sky. He then wrapped his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder, to let him know that he was there for him.

 

“Karma, you won’t leave too right?” Nagisa whispered softly. Karma sighed softly, remembering the time he left Nagisa because of the mysterious presence categorized as bloodlust now.

 

“Don’t think about yesterday, think about tomorrow!” Karma said, avoiding the question slightly.

 

“Will you leave tomorrow?” Nagisa asked. A brief silence filled the air until Karma spoke again.

 

“No, I’m here to stay,” Karma stated.

 

“I want you to stay because you want to Karma,” Nagisa said.

 

“I will stay because you want me to, and I want to stay with you,” Karma replied. Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Karma’s neck, embracing him into a hug. Karma chuckled softly and hugged him back, his chin resting on Nagisa’s head.

 

“It’s a shame Korosensei is gone, now we don’t have anyone to take us to the movies,” Karma whined softly. Nagisa laughed and pulled away from the hug, pushing Karma away softly in the process. Karma laughed as well, spinning around softly so he wouldn’t get dizzy.

 

“Want to get something to eat Nagisa? My treat!” Karma offered.

 

“Sure! I’d love to,” Nagisa grinned and held Karma’s hand. Karma smiled and started walking, hands intertwined with Nagisa’s.

 

“Nagisa?” Karma spoke.

 

“Yeah?” Nagisa replied.

 

“I know this is sudden, and it’s not exactly the right time to ask, but would you be mine?” Karma asked.

 

“Yours?” Nagisa tilted his head softly.

 

“Mine, as in my boyfriend silly,” Karma teased.

 

“B-Boyfriend, me?” Nagisa asked, blushing slightly.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want anyone else more than you,” Karma nodded.

 

“Besides, aren’t we just the cutest together? I think we’re a great match!” Karma squealed softly, and then laughed afterwards.

 

“Are you serious?” Nagisa sighed loudly, but then chuckled afterwards.

 

“Yeah, I agree,” Nagisa smiled and kissed Karma’s cheek. Both of them smiled, hand in hand as they kept walking.

 

\--

 

“What would Korosensei think about us being together now?” Nagisa thought out loud as he was correcting papers on a coffee table, sitting on the carpet. His hair was shorter, no longer in ponytails, but his height and build haven’t changed.

 

“He’d be all like, “nurufufu Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun sitting in a tree!” or something like that. Honestly, if he said that while he were still alive I’d throw my knife at him,” Karma replied.

 

“Ha, I totally believe you!” Nagisa grinned softly as he stood up and put the papers in the folder.

 

“How’s your job going for you? Are you being a Korosensei 2?” Karma chuckled.

 

“Not exactly,” Nagisa teased.

 

“Aww come on, tell me the truth!” Karma whined softly as Nagisa laughed. Nagisa made his way up to Karma, placing a light peck on his lips.

 

“Nope!” Nagisa giggled.

 

“Is that all you learned from bitch-sensei? Come on, you can do better than that,” Karma smirked.

 

“How could I forget you recording me when I kissed Kayano?” Nagisa rolled his eyes. Karma frowned, but then he grinned.

 

“Jokes on her, because you kiss me better than you kissed her,” Karma stated as he wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist.

 

“Eager already Karma?” Nagisa teased.

 

“Only if you are,” Karma smirked as he proceeded to kiss Nagisa passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much I cri


End file.
